The Clone?
by Rookie9
Summary: The Chee are in trouble. And Rachel finds out the big secret in her family.
1. Chapter 1

Ok So I stink with titles. D: But anyways I'm taking a break from song fics and focusing on plain old fanfics. XD Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Animorphs.... Hmph..

* * *

**TOBIAS**

I looked around at the faces in the mall scaning the food court for a blonde blue eyed girl. But the only blonde blue eyed girls I saw looked like total airheads. I sighed as I looked at my watch. Rachel was surpose to meet me here five minutes ago. I looked around again and this time I spotted her standing near a Hot Dog Stand.

I started walking towards her but than I stopped when I saw a guy with Brown hair and Brown eyes walk up to Rachel. He grinned at her and leaned in giving her a quick kiss, Rachel than smiled up at him and gave him a quick hug.

I felt sick to my stomach. 'Rachel's seeing someone? I know we're just friends but...She knows how I feel about her.. ' I thought as I turned my back to Rachel so if she looked over towards me she wouldn't see me. "Hmph I should have known she'd go out with a normal guy. All I am to her is probbally some lonely freak." I mumbled under my breath as I turned and walked away. I had to get out of there. Away from eveyone.

'I need to fly. I need to let the Hawk take over me.' I thought as I headed outside. Because if I didn't let the Hawk in me take over soon than I'd be in trouble. The Hawk won't let me think about Rachel. Which is good because if I thought about what I had saw to much the pain would take over and I'm be worse off than I am now.

**RACHEL**

I frowned as I looked around for Tobias. I was alittle late which meant we'd have less time together so I was in a hurry to find him. After a few minutes I sat down on a bench and continued looking for Tobias.

**HALF AND HOUR LATER**

"Hey good looking what's up?" Marco asked as he came up to me. He sat down beside me and put his arm around the top of the bench.

I could feel his arm brush against my shoulders. I looked at him and frowned. "Hey Marco have you seen Tobias today? We were surpose to meet here half an hour ago but he hasn't shown up yet. I'm getting worried." I replied as I slid away from him abit. I would never tell Marco this but I like him. If I had never met Tobias I might even be interested in Marco. And I knew Marco knew that to. I also knew that He liked me, so I tried to keep my distance from him.

Marco smiled his easy smile. "Hey don't worry about Him Rachel. I'm sure he's ok." Marco said slowly.

I looked at him hard. "Maybe I should go look for him..." I said as I stood up.

Marco stood up and stopped me. "I'm sure he just forgot he was surpose to meet you here Rach. Look we're surpose to have a meeting in an hour. He'll be there. So how about we have lunch than go to Cassie's? I'm paying." Marco said in a rush.

I looked at Marco and thought about his offer for a minute. What would it hurt if I ate lunch with him? Especially since he's paying. "Well... Why not?" I replied with a smile.

Marco grinned. "Are Tacos fine?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah that sounds good." I replied.

Marco nodded. "Let's go." He said as he started towards the Taco stand.

I smiled and fallowed him.

**LATER**

Marco and I had just entered the Cassie's barn when Jake and Erek the Chee came in. "We have a problem." Erek said frowning.

Cassie looked up from feeding a Golden Eagle. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"The Yeerks know about Us Chee. And They're developing a device that will get rid of our holograms." Erek replied.

"Ok that is bad. We can't have The Chee running around without their hologram's on. Erek where are they developing this device?" Jake asked in a hurry.

"At an old ware house on the outskirts of town. It's heavily guarded. And we can't get near it because of the device. We can't chance it." Erek replied.

"How long will your hologram be off if it works?" I asked him.

Erek made his hologram frown. "That's the big problem. If the device works than our holograms will be off for about a week." Erek answered.

"Great so what are we gonna do?" Marco asked.

"We're gonna go in there and destory that thing." I replied happily.

(Cassie your Parents just got home.) Tobias called down from his place in the rafters.

I looked up at him and tried to read his expresion. I wasn't sure but there seemed to be something wrong with him.

"Tobais? Are you ok?" I asked him.

(What do you care?) Tobias asked aloud.

Cassie shot me a questining look. I bit my lip and shurgged. "We'll talk later." I told Tobias.

(Whatever.) He replied.

"Ok so we're going in tonight alright? Meet back here in three hours and than we'll discuse what to do." Jake decleared.

"Cassie?" Cassie's Dad asked as he stuck his head in the door.

"Yeah Dad?" Cassie asked him.

"Want to go with me and pick up a Skunk?" He asked Her.

"Sure. I'll see you guys later bye." Cassie said as she stood up.

"Remeber Cassie your coming over to my House tonight. Three hours." I said.

"Don't worry We'll be back before than. Oh and Rachel your Mom called. She wants you home on the double." Cassie's Dad, Walter, replied.

I nodded. "Ok thanks for telling me Sir." I replied than I headed out the door.

**AT HOME**

As soon as I opened the door I heard Jordan yelling to me.

"Rachel come in here! You won't beleave this!" She yelled from the Den.

"I'm coming I'm coming." I mumbled. I still had my mind on Tobias. Why hadn't he shown up today? And why was he upset with me?

I opened the door to the Den and gasped. I was staring at...Me.

"Rachel?" My Mom started.

I looked at her unblinking.

"Meet your Sister Regan.." My Mom said softly.

* * *

Ohhh. What's going on? Who is Regan? And Will Rachel and Tobias make up? Anyways I was in the middle of reading Animorphs book 32 The Separation when I got this idea. XD R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok first off I'd like to thank Riza-san for making me more aware of my spelling and unnecessary capitalization mistakes. Hopfully I will not make those mistakes...much. XD Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Animorphs.

* * *

**RACHEL**

"My what?" I asked slowly as I sat down. I felt like I was about to faint. There was noway I had another Sister....right?

My mom looked down at the ground. "Well you see Rachel...When your dad and I found out we were pregnant with you we were young. We'd only been married a year and we were struggleing getting by. We found out that We were having twins and so we decided to give one, Reagan, up for adoption." My mom started to explain.

"Wait. Your my twin?" I almost yelled. I was furious. "Why havn't you even told me mom?" I screamed.

"Because I knew you'd be upset..." My mom replied.

"You bet I am." I growled. I looked right at Regan. "You're not my sister. I don't know why your here but leave. We want nothing to do with you." I snapped.

"But Rachel...I am your sister." Regan said softly as tears filled her eyes.

"We might look alike. We might have the same DNA but we are not sisters. I'm out of here." I said as I turned and ran out of the House.

"Rachel! Come back here." My mom called after me.

I heard her but I didn't care. I ran down the block until I couldn't see my house anymore. Than I looked around. When I saw no one I took off my outer clothing and stuffed them into my backpack. I than hid my backpack in a bush. I closed my eyes and felt the changes begin. I started shrinking. A sketch of feathers apeared on my skin and turned 3D. I could hear my bones and internal organs crunching and squishing around. The last change was my mouth turning into the sharp beak of a Bald Eagle.

I speared my wings and flew off. I wasn't sure where I was going. All I knew was I needed to talk to someone. I flew for a while debating on rather to visit Tobias or Cassie when I saw a Red-Tailed Hawk riding the thermals. (Tobias? Is that you?) I asked.

The Hawk didn't answer so I decided it wasn't Tobias. I flapped my wings gaining altitude when I heard him.

(Yeah...It's me...)

So the Hawk was Tobias. (Can we talk?) I asked trying to mask my emotions.

**TOBIAS**

I hadn't wanted to answer Rachel. But she sounded upset. Even though she was with someone else I still cared about her. We could still be friends...for now. So when she asked if we could talk I knew something was wrong by her tone. (Rachel? What's wrong?) I asked her, hoping I was wrong and she was fine.

(I have a sister....) Rachel replied.

(Umm Rachel? I know you have two sisters. Jordan and Sarah.) I replied confused.

(No....I mean I have another sister....A twin..) Rachel told me.

I looked over at her. (Let's land and talk...) I said.

(Ok..) Rachel said slowly. Than she headed towards the woods.

A few minutes later Rachel had demorphed and was sitting on a dead tree.

"Ok so I went home and into the living room and there she was." Rachel began.

(What was she doing there?) I asked.

"I don't know. Once my mom told me about her I yelled at her and Regan, My twin, than I ran out of the house. I know I shouldn't have but I'm upset." Rachel said slowly.

(Well that's expected. You have a right to be upset...But not to upset....) I said.

"I know...but I have a feeling things are gonna change around my house now. And I don't want anything else to change. I'm tired of change." Rachel said with a growl.

(You need to talk to your mom...Oh and Rachel?) I said very slowly.

"Your right....And yeah?" Rachel asked.

(I'm sorry about earlier...I was just upset about seeing you at the Food Court today with that guy...) I said. As soon as the words were out of my mouth I wondered if I should have said them.

Rachel looked up at me confused. "What do you mean? I didn't see you today. And the only guy I talked to was Marco..." Rachel said with a strange look on her face.

(What about that guy you were....kissing?) I asked her softly as I floated off the tree branch I was on and landed beside Rachel.

Rachel had a blank look on her face. "What are you talking about? Tobias the last guy I've kissed was you." Rachel said sounding more confused than ever.

(Are you sure? I mean...I could have sworn it was you...) I began.

"You mush have been wrong." Rachel said interrupting me. As she absentmindedly stroked my feathered chest.

I felt myself relax. (I'm glad Rachel...You know I care about you right?) I said softly.

Rachel smiled slightly. "I know. I care about you to Tobias. Now I think I need to get home and talk to my mom. I'll see you after a while ok?" Rachel replied.

(Alright. See you later.) I replied. Than I opened my wings and flew off.

**RACHEL**

I had calmed down somewhat after talking to Tobias. I was glad that he wasn't mad at me. I walked into my house and looked around. "Mom?" I called out.

"She and Regan aren't home." Jordan called from upstairs.

"Ok thanks. When she gets home tell her I'm going to Cassie's and I might spend the night there ok?" I called up to her.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Was Jordan's reply.

I rolled my eyes and went back outside. It was probaly best that she and Regan were gone. I had to be at Cassie's in and hour and I'm pretty sure talking to my mom would take a while.

**LATER**

The minute I walked into Cassie's barn I saw that the other Animorphs were there.

"Ok so is this Evil Rachel or Wimpy Rachel?" Marco immeditately asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up Marco." I said as I sat down beside him on a bale of hay.

"Ohh your definitely Evil Rachel." Marco replied with a laugh.

I punched him somewhat gently in the arm. "Tobias told you guys huh?" I mumbled.

"Yeah..But how do you have a twin?" Jake asked sounding shock.

"Apparently they couldn't afford having two kids. So they gave Regan up for adoption." I replied. I was so not in the mood to talk about Regan right now. I mean we were about to go off on a mission for crying out loud.

"Hey guys? Where's Erek? Isn't he surpose to be here?" Cassie asked right as the barn door opened and in walked Erek.

"Wow your Psychic Cassie. So do you know what grade I'm getting on my Math test Monday?" Marco asked.

"Oh I know what you'll get. You'll get a F." I answered before Cassie could.

"Hmph. You have no faith in me do you Xena?" Marco asked looking hurt.

I batted my eyelashes at Marco so he'd know I was teasing. "Oh sure Marco. Like I'm one hundred percent sure that you'll get a F." I replied.

"Ok can we be serious?" Jake asked with a sigh.

(Prince Jake? Do we know for sure that this device will work?) Ax asked.

"It should Ax. But we really don't want to find out." Erek answered.

Jake nodded. "Tonight we're only doing recon ok? So that means try not to get into any fights." Jake said looking right at me.

"Jake you are so not fun." I mumbled under my breath.

"It's dark so we morph Owl right?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah. Erek are you sure that warehouse is where the device is at?" Jake asked.

"Well...I'm not a hunderd percent sure but it's your best bet." Erek replied.

"Alright are you guys ready?" Jake asked looking at us all.

"You bet. let's do it!" I said with a grin.

* * *

What's gonna happen?! I have no idea! XD R&R please XD.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

I'm baaack. Ok so I've had writer's block, and I've been reading alot, and I've been addicted to Mahjongg, and I haven't felt like writing, but now I'm back with the third chapter. XD Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Animorphs.

* * *

**RACHEL**

Marco groaned. "I hate when you say that. Something bad always happens when you say 'Let's do it." He complained.

I grinned at him. "Oh don't be such a baby." I replied as I began to take off my outer clothing. Than I concentrated on the DNA of the Owl.

**LATER**

We were almost at the warehouse when we saw it.

(That's...The Blade Ship!) Cassie cried out as The Blade Ship apeared in the sky.

(This place isn't near anything else, but still why take the chance on being seen?) Marco wondered.

(Something big is up. Visser Three wouldn't be here unless the device was ready...) Jake said, more to himself than anyone else.

(Unless it's a trap..) Tobias replied quietly.

(A trap? Than this isn't recon anymore Jake.) I said excitedly.

(Rachel, we're not sure if it's a trap or not. So for now this is just recon. Is that clear?) Jake said sternly.

(Ok, ok whatever.) I mumbled.

(I believe I see the warehouse Prince Jake. That is if it's an old abandoned building.) Ax said.

(That's it. Oh, and Ax? Don't call me Prince.) Jake said tiredly.

(Yes Prince Jake.) Ax replied.

(Ok according to Erek there's four entrances. Cassie and I will try and find a way in through the left entrance. Marco and Ax you guys will go in through the right side of the building, and lastly Rachel and Tobias will come in through the back entrance. If it looks like you're going to have to fight pull back and tell the others. Got that?) Jake said in a rush.

(Got it. Come on Tobias. Let's do it!) I said as we split up.

Tobias and I circled the back entrance a few times than landed behind some trees near the door. (Should we morph Cockroach?) Tobias suggested.

(How about something with some power, like Hork-Bajir? We'd blend in with the other Hork-Bajir.) I replied as I began to demorph. First I began to grow, than my feathers began to dissolve. My beak turned into a mouth as blond hair shot out of my head.

(What if there's not any Hork-Bajir? We should morph cockroach.) Tobias replied.

(Rachel? Morph cockroach.) Jake said from a distance.

I frowned as the last bit of Owl disapeared. "Fine, We'll morph cockroach." I mumbled than I focused on the cockroach DNA inside of me. I began to shrink. The ground rushed up at me as I shrank. My hair started to melt and form into the cockroach's exoskeleton. I glanced over at Tobias. He hadn't shrank yet. My eyes changed and I could no longer see.

(Are you ready?) Tobias asked after we finshed morphing.

(Yup. Let's see if we can find our way in now.) I mumbled.

(Rachel? Be careful ok?) Tobias said.

I was surprised. I hadn't expected Tobias to say that. (Hey, don't worry about me Tobias.) I said good-naturedly.

(I can't help it Rach. Whenever we're on a mission I worry about you.) Tobias said softly.

I was silent for a minute than I said, (We'd better get going.)

(Yeah. Your right.) Tobias replied.

It took us about ten minutes to find the entrance and get inside.

(Ok, Jake we're in.) Tobias called out.

(So are we, Prince Jake.) Ax said from a distance.

(Good. We're in to. Can you guys make out anything?) Jake replied.

(We're in fly morph, and I can see a Hork-Bajir.) Marco said.

(I don't see anything yet,...Wait... Ugh!) Tobias cried out as we felt a vibration.

(Tobias! Are you ok?) I asked.

(Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just stuck to the bottom of someone's shoe.) He mumbled.

The room we were in was dark, but whoever was in the room turned on the light.

The cockroach's instinct tried to take over. I ran to a corner in the room trying to hide from the person. (Tobias? Can you get away?) I asked.

(Hold on.....I'm free....But I'm hurt. I need to demorph.) Tobias called out a minute later.

(You can't demorph now. Someone's in the room. They sound like they're leaving so wait a minute if you can.) I said softly.

(Yeah, I can wait.) Tobias replied.

(Uh, I hate to break up this sentimental moment between you two, but I see Visser Three.) Marco said.

(Ok. Marco, Ax? You guys stay where you are. Tobias and Rachel? Once you can I want you both to demorph, and stay in that room in case we need you.) Jake said in a hurry.

After about a minute I sensed the lights go off and I felt the vibrations fade away.

(I think we can demorph now. I'll go first just in case.) Tobias told me. (Ok I don't see anyone.) Tobias said a minute later.

I began to demorph. My bones crunched as they grew bigger, my eyes changed and I could see. My skin softened and turned into skin. My hair shot out as my antenna's disapeared. (Should I morph grizz-) I began as my mouth apeared.

(Yeah. Go ahead just in case we need you.) Jake replied.

I was now fully human, and I was getting alittle tired from all the morphing I'd been doing, but I had a job to do. Fur began to grow all over me. My nails became longer, sharper.

"The device is in here Visser." A voice said as a door opened and a light was turned on.

(And your sure it'll work?) Visser Three asked in thought-speak.

"You see those crates in the corner of the room? That's a hologram. Now I'll show you how this thing works. The hologram will deactivate." A yeerk said.

(Rachel! We're behind the hologram!) Tobias cried out.

I looked around. Tobias was right. Crates were in front of us, and a blank wall was behind us. If the device worked than Visser Three would see Tobias and me. And to make matters worse I was still more human than Grizzly.

* * *

Whew. I finally finshed it. Oh, and I need a name for the device. I'm tired of just calling it 'device', but I can't think of a good name for it. XD R&R Please.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm baaack! XD Okay so I know I havn't updated in awhile. Why? Because....well I don't have a good reason. XD Anyways thanks to y'all who thought up names for the device. The new name is now.... Device! XD I'm almost done with this fanfic anyways so I'll leave it device...I guess. XD Anyways back to the story. Disclamer: Me no own anything involving Animorphs. D:

* * *

**RACHEL**

(Rachel, finsh morphing. I'll try to stall them.) Tobias quickly said.

I wanted to yell at him to stay put, but than that would have given me away. So I watched as Tobias flew off.

"Tseeer!" Tobias screamed.

(The Andalite bandit! Get him!) Visser Three yelled when he saw Tobias.

(Rachel! Finsh morphing!) Tobias yelled in private thought-speak.

I began to focus on the Grizzly's DNA inside of me. I became bigger as my bones stretched and started to make a grinding sound. My internal organs started squishing around inside of me. I felt my teeth begin to grow, becoming razor sharp. My hands began growing into paws. My legs became bigger, stronger just as my eyes began to dim.

(What's going on guys?) Jake asked.

(Visser Three is in here!) Tobias cried out as he dodged a Dracon beam.

I ran through the hologram, and barreled into Visser Three, knocking him over.

(Argh! There's another one in here!) The Visser cried out.

(Ax, can you and Marco demorph?) Jake asked.

(Yes, the Hork-Bajir left.) Ax replied.

A Hork-Bajir bursted into the room. I spun around and slashed it with my gaint paw.

The human controller pointed a Dracon beam at me. Tobias swooped down and raked his eyes before he could fire.

(I have demorphed Prince Jake, but there are some Hork-Bajir blocking the door to where Rachel and Tobias are.) Ax replied.

(Agrh!) I cried as Visser Three's tail blade sliced my left paw off.

(Rachel! Are you ok?) Tobias asked.

(Yeah....I'm fine...) I said slowly.

(Jake we need to bail!) Tobias called out.

(Right. Can you smash the device first?) Jake asked.

(Yeah I got it.) I said as I ran towards the device.

(Stop that Andalite!) Visser Three cried as I smashed the device.

I dodged a dracon beam and ran for the wall.

(Visser Three's morphing!) Tobias cried out.

I slammed into the wall. The wall collapsed.

Tobias flew towards the wall and outside. (Come on Rachel!) He yelled.

I raced outside. I looked back and saw that the Visser had begun to demorph.

(Prince Jake! I am injured.) Ax called out.

(Ax, can you get out of there?) Jake asked.

(Yes, I think so.) Ax replied.

(Ok, than do it. Cassie and I are morphing cockroach to get out of here. Marco where are you?) Jake asked in a hurry.

(Marco's out, and he has demorphed,) Tobias answered for Marco.

(Good. We'll seperate and meet at Cassie's when we can. Got it?) Jake said faintly.

I was already in the woods looking for cover so I could demorph.

(Visser Three has morphed human. I think he's gonna look for us, though I think it's safe to demorph.) Tobias said from above me.

I stopped running. I began to shrink as fur began melting into my skin. My eyes changed and I was able to see better. My legs became weak as they grew shorter and smaller. My claws became shorter, weaker, as my paws and arms began to shrink. My teeth itched as they became dull and small. My long blond hair made a 'swooshing' sound as it shot out from my head. I had finshed demorphing.

(Ok, Rachel? You need to morph to Eagle,) Tobias said softly.

I sat down exhausted. "Not now...I'm to tired," I said.

(Rachel, They're looking for us. You have to morph now,) Tobias replied.

I sighed as I began to morph. A light feathery pattern apeared on my arms. I began to shrink, as the feathers became 3D. My tongue shrunk and felt scratchy as it became the Eagle's tongue. My mouth changed, and became a rough, strong beak. My hair felt like a vaccum had sucked it up as it disapeared. My feet changed into the deadly talons of the Bald Eagle.

(Ok let's fly,) Tobias said once I had finshed morphing.

I opened up my wings and flew.

**AT CASSIE'S**

The mintue I was in Cassie's barn I demorphed and ploped down on a hay bale. "I am sooo tired." I told Tobias.

(Looks like we're the first ones here.) Tobias said looking around.

"I hope the others got out ok." I said as I sat up.

Tobias looked at me with his piercing eyes. (Rachel, you look beauitiful today.) He said softly.

I looked up at Tobias and smiled. "Thanks Tobias." I said just as softly.

"Aww how cute! The two love birds think they're all alone!" Marco said as he popped up from inside a stall.

"Marco! What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Just listening to you two. Bet you didn't know I was there huh?" Marco said as he walked out of the stall and over to me.

"Of course not. I mean your so short it was easy for you to hide there." I said with a sneer.

Marco sat down beside me and put his arm over my shoulder. "Xena you know how to hurt a guy you know?" He said.

"If you don't get your arm off of me than you'll really see how badly I can hurt you." I snapped.

(Marco, Rachel's tired. You know how Rachel gets when she's tired.) Tobias said from his place in the rafters.

"Anyways, how'd you get out so quickly? You were surpose to come help us." I muttered.

"Oh, well when Jake said to get outta there I hadn't finshed morphing. So I just went out the window." Marco replied with a grin as he removed his arm from my shoulder.

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

Just than Jake, Cassie and Ax, in human morph, walked into the barn with Erek.

"The device is smashed up. You should be safe from it for now." Jake said.

Erek nodded. "Thank you. Without your help we would've been in big trouble." Erek replied with a nodded.

Jake looked around at us. "The Yeerks might try to make another device. So the Chee are laying low." Jake said.

Marco sighed. "Great. So can we go home now? I'm beat, and I'm surpose to be home in five minutes." Marco said.

"I went into the house for a minute and mom said she'd drive you guys home." Cassie answered.

I stood up and walked over to the door. "Can't I spend the night here?" I asked Cassie.

Cassie shook her head. "Not tonight, sorry Rach." She replied.

I frowned, I didn't want to go home, but I had no choice. "Fine. Let's go." I mumbled as I walked out the door.

* * *

Ok, so it's not a good ending to the chapter, but I just wanted to finsh it. XD R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

I've finally updated! I know I have a few stories I need to finsh. I'll get around to finshing all of them.......eventually.... Anywho Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Animorphs. -_-

* * *

**RACHEL**

"Thanks for taking me home." I said to Cassie's mom.

She smiled at me. "You're welcome Rachel. I'll see you later." She said.

I got out of the car. "Bye." I said as I closed the door. Than I went up to the porch and watched as she drove away. 'I don't want to do this.' I thought as I opened the door and went inside.

"Rachel? Is that you?" Mom called from the kitchen.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Will you come in here?" She asked.

I walked through the house. "What is it?" I asked after I had entered the kitchen.

"Rachel....I know you're upset." Mom began.

"Of course I'm upset! I have every right to be upset Mom." I replied.

"I know you do, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Regan sooner." She said softly.

I looked down. I felt vulnerable, which made me mad. "Why did you keep me?" I asked after a moment of silence. I looked Mom in the face. "Why wasn't I the one put up for adoption?" I asked quietly.

Mom was silent for a long time. "I don't know why Rachel. I really don't know why." Mom finally said.

"Than tell me this Mom, why is Regan here? After so long why is she here?" I asked confused.

"Her adopted parents died not long ago." Mom replied.

I shook my head. "That's sad. So who is she gonna live with?" I asked. Than it clicked. My eyes widened. "No, she's not staying here is she?" I asked.

"Rachel, she's your sister." Mom began.

"No she's not. I don't want her here." I interupted.

"Well she's staying here." Mom replied firmly.

"It's ok Naomi. If I'm not wanted here I'll leave." Regan said.

Mom and I turned towards the stairs to see Regan standing on the bottom step.

"Regan....You are wanted here. Isn't that right Rachel?" Mom asked giving me a look.

I walked over to the stairs. "I'm going to my room." I mumbled as I headed up the stairs.

"Give her time Regan. Rachel will come around." I heard Mom say before I got to my room.

"Yeah right." I mumbled.

**REGAN**

I looked at Naomi. "I really don't want to be of any trouble to you." I said quietly.

"You're no trouble at all Regan." Naomi quickly replied.

"If Rachel doesn't want me to stay than I shouldn't, but thanks for the offer." I began.

Naomi shook her head. "Regan if you left where would you go? You said you didn't have any other family, and the people who you lived with can't afford to have you there forever." She said.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I just don't want to cause any trouble." I answered.

"You're not causing any at all. Now it's getting late. You can stay in the guest room. We'll redecorate it so it'll look like a teenager's room." Naomi said.

"Ok." I said as I followed her down the hall.

**RACHEL**

I curled up in my bed and pulled out a book. I was surpose to have turned in a book report for the book yesterday. Thankfully my teacher gave me until monday to finsh it.

I was almost done with the book when I heard something hit my window. 'Probably Tobias.' I thought with a smile as I closed my book. I stood up and walked over to my window. I opened up the curtains and looked outside. To my disapointment it was Marco. I opened up the window. "Marco?" I asked quietly.

Marco grinned. "Can I come up?" He called from the ground.

"Shhh." I hissed. Than I motioned for him to come on up.

As he climbed up a tree I went and locked my door. "If anyone wants in here you have to leave. Got it?" I said.

"Sure. So what's up Babe?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes and went over to sit on my bed. "What do you want?" I asked.

"I was just wondering about you sister..." Marco began.

I stared at him blankly. "Which one? Jordan or Sarah?" I asked.

"Uh...Neither. I was talking about your twin." Marco replied.

I glared at him. "What about her?" I asked.

"Is she going to live with you?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I hope not." I said bitterly.

Marco gave me a long hard look. "You don't like her do you?" He finally asked.

"I don't know her." I replied.

"Look, I'm sure I'm not the person you want to tell you what you should do..." Marco said slowly.

"You're right." I snapped.

"But I'm going to tell you what you should do." Marco added.

I glared at him, but I was silent.

"Tobias told me how you got real upset with Regan and your mom. I know you're mad at your parents for not telling you about Regan. You are probably wondering why you wasn't the one they put up for adoption. I understand that, but that does not mean that you shouldn't try to be friends with Regan. She's probably wondering why she was the one they put up for adoption, and if she's going to stay here you need to get along with her. It doesn't mean that you guys have to be best friends." Marco said.

I stared down at the floor. Marco was right about everything, but I couldn't let him enjoy it. "Oh my gosh! This is a first! You've actually given me good advice. It's a miracle." I said sounding shock.

"You're so cruel Xena." Marco said looking hurt.

I became serious for a moment. "But really....I needed that. You're actually sometimes a good friend." I said with a smile.

Marco grinned. "No prob. Just don't tell anyone that I was nice to you. I have a reputation to protect." He replied.

There was a knock on my door. "Rachel? Who are you talking to?" Jordan called from the other side.

"No one. I'm just talking to myself." I quickly said as I stood up.

"Than can I come in?" Jordan asked. I could hear the suspicion in her voice.

"Hold on." I said loudly. Than to Marco I said, "You'd better go."

Marco nodded. Than, to my complete surprise Marco did a very Un-Marco like thing. He reached over and gave me a quick hug. "Everything will work out just fine Rachel." He said softly.

I was so surprised, but I nodded and hugged him back. "Thanks Marco." Than I did something completely un-me like. I leaned over and kissed Marco's cheek.

Marco blushed, but he seemed pleased. He than turned and quickly left through the window.

I went and unlocked my door. "What Jordan?" I asked.

Jordan peered past me. "I thought for sure I heard a guy in there..." She mumbled.

**TOBIAS**

I felt sick. I had gone by Rachel's house to see how she was, but Marco was there. He gave Rachel a hug. Than Rachel kissed him on the cheek! 'Looks like I was right. She doesn't care about me much after all.' I told myself bitterly as I flew away.

* * *

Awww. Well this was surpose to be the last chapter....But I guess it won't be. XD R&R please.


	6. Chapter 6

LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!!!! XD Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Animorphs.

* * *

**RACHEL**

The sun was just coming up. I groaned as I rolled over. I probably only got about a couple of hours worth of sleep last night. I kept thinking about Regan, and what I should do. I knew I needed to talk to her, but I didn't know what to say. I got out of bed and walked over to my bathroom. I was so thankful I didn't have to share a bathroom with Jordan and Sarah.

I took a nice hot shower. I was in the shower for about twenty minutes. Just letting the hot water run down my body. After I got out I dried off and quickly got dressed. After had I combed and dried my hair I pulled out my hair straightener. I usally didn't Straighten my hair, but I wasn't in a rush so I thought I might as well.

Once I was finshed with my hair I went downstairs. It was still early so no one else should be up. I bit my lip as I was almost at the bottom of the stairs. Regan was sitting on a stool looking out the window. I stood still for a moment that shrugged. 'Might as well get this over with.' I thought as I walked over to her. "Hey Regan." I said slowly.

Regan jumped startled. She turned and looked at me. "Oh, Rachel I didn't hear you come down..."She said softly.

I was silent.

Regan stood up. "I'll leave you alone." She said.

"Regan? Can I talk to you?" I asked.

I saw her hesitate. She had obviously seen my temper, and Regan didn't seem like someone who likes confrontations. She slowly sat back down. "Sure." She said quietly.

I let out a deep breathe. "Ok...I don't like doing this, but I'm sorry about yesterday. I was mad, I'm still mad, but that's not you're fault." I said quickly. I hated apologizing.

Regan was staring at the floor. She was silent for a long time. Finally she looked up at me. "It's ok." She said softly.

"And I also want you to stay here. It'll take some time getting use to each other, but I'm sure we can do it." I said.

Regan smiled. "Really? You really want me here?" She asked.

I nodded.

"What are you two doing up so early? Y'all aren't fighting are y'all?" Mom asked as she came into the kitchen.

I looked up at her. "No, we were just talking." I replied.

Mom smiled. "That's good. Rachel I just had an idea. Why don't you take Regan over to Jake's after breakfest?" Mom asked.

I nodded. "Ok." I told her. Than I turned to Regan. "Jake's my cousin." I explained.

"Rachel remember he's Regan's cousin to." Mom said.

"I'd like to go meet him." Regan said. Than she turned and watched Mom as she looked in the fridge. "Would you like some help fixing breakfest?" She asked.

Mom turned and smiled. "Sure. Why don't you cook the eggs?" She said.

Regan nodded and stood up. "Ok." She replied.

I stood up to. "I'll show you where everything is." I said.

**LATER**

"So this is where Jake lives?" Regan asked as she looked at the house.

I nodded. "Yep. Come on." I said as I walked up to the front door. I rang the door bell and waited.

Jake opened the door a few seconds later. "Hey Rachel.." He said. Than he saw Regan.

"Hey Jake. This is Regan. Your cousin." I said slowly.

"Hi." Regan said softly.

"Hey. Nice to meet you. Why don't you guys come on in?" Jake said.

I nodded and went inside.

"Tobias is in my room. He's not acting like himself." Jake whispered as I walked by him.

I looked up at him with concern. "I'll go talk to him." I said softly.

"Regan I'll introduce you to Homer." Jake said.

Regan blinked. "Is Homer your brother?" She asked.

Jake smiled his slow smile. "He's my dog." He replied.

"Oh, ok." Regan said softly.

"No one else is here except a friend, but I'm sure Mom and Dad would love to meet you." Jake said as he headed into the kitchen.

"I'd like to meet them to." Regan said as she followed him. Than she turned and looked at me. "Are you coming Rachel?" She asked.

"No. I'll be in Jake's room." I said. I walked through the living room and down the hall. When I came to Jake's room I opened the door.

Tobias looked up at me. He was in human morph. He was sitting on the floor leaning against the bed.

"Hey Tobias." I said as I closed the door. Than I walked over and sat beside him.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Tobias asked.

"I came with Regan. She wanted to meet Jake. What about you?" I asked as I gently set my hand on top of his.

Tobias moved his hand out from under mine. "Just hanging out with Jake. He ordered a pizza. It should be here soon." Tobias said.

I looked at his face. It was emotionless, like usual, but I could tell something was wrong. "What's wrong Tobias?" I asked.

Tobias shrugged. "Nothing." He mumbled.

"You're lying." I said.

Tobias looked down.

"Tobias?" I asked softly. I was waiting for him to look up, but he didn't. I put my hand on his chin and lifted his head. I looked him in the eyes and asked, "Are you mad at me?"

"I thought you meant it..." He said.

My heart ached, his voice was full of hurt. "Meant what? Tobias what are you talking about?" I asked.

"You've been using. Haven't you?" Tobias asked angerily.

My eyes widened. "Of course not! Why would you say such a thing?" I asked in shock.

"I went by your house last night. I wanted to see how you were doing." Tobias began.

I looked at him confused. "You didn't come by last night." I said.

"I did, but I saw Marco was there." Tobias snapped.

'He must have seen Marco hug me....And he must have seen me kiss his check. He's probably mad.' I thought quickly. "Tobias.... We were just talking." I said quietly.

"Right. That's why you kissed him." Tobias said bitterly as he stood up. He walked over to the window.

I stood up and followed him. I set my hand on his shoulder. "It was just a kiss on the cheek. It meant nothing." I said softly.

Tobias turned and faced my. "What about the times you kissed me on the cheek? Did that mean nothing?" He asked.

I felt terrible. I could see how upset Tobias was. "That did mean something." I said softly.

Tobias shook his head. "I was a fool to think you ever cared." He mumbled.

I felt like I had been slapped. "Tobias... I do care. I care about you alot." I said softly.

"Than why'd you kiss Marco? I bet you also did kiss that guy in the mall." Tobias snapped.

I put my hand on his cheek. "I didn't kiss that guy at the mall. It was someone else, and I kissed Marco on the cheek because I was grateful for the advice he gave me." I said softly.

"Sure." Tobias said sarcasticly.

I was starting to get upset at Tobias. "You don't trust me." I said angerily.

"Why should I trust you?" Tobias said loudly.

For a moment I let the hurt his words caused fill my eyes, but than they turned hard. "I care about you alot Tobias, and I've never used you. You're the only guy I want to be with." I said. Than I leaned over and kissed him on the lips. A few seconds later I pulled away. "But I can see it won't work out. So goodbye Tobias. Have a nice life." I said. Than I quickly turned and left the room.

**TOBIAS**

I stood in Jake's room stunned. 'I overreacted...' I thought. I was a fool. I shouldn't have gotton mad at Rachel. I should have just talked to her. 'If she's really telling the truth.....Than I'm an Idiot.' I thought angerily. I could tell I had hurt her, and I knew I'd regret it for a long time. I also knew that Rachel's face would haunt me in my sleep. Not her smiling face, but how she had looked right before she turned away from me. Eyes full of hurt, and a tear running down her cheek.

* * *

I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I'm ending the story here, but the first chapter of the sequel called 'Trouble' is up. XD So tell me how you liked this story. R&R please. (It makes me write faster. XD)


End file.
